Don't Mess with my Man
by Pleasant Dreams
Summary: Tori and her friends relax at the Karaoke Dokie one day until somebody decides to start something.


_Disclaimer: All the characters, except Brianna and Sarah, belong to Dan Schneider for Nickeloden._

**Ch.1 Don't Mess with my Man**

Tori and her friends were hanging out at the Karaoke Dokie on a Friday night. They were sitting in a circle talking and laughing.

"You guys I totally love this place!" exclaimed Tori eating a nacho.

"Yeah! This place is banging!" exclaimed Andre smiling.

"Oh listen! They're playing Brittany Spears!" said Kat.

"Too bad they're not playing my song." said Rex.

"Oh shut up Rex!" said Robbie.

"Is it me or is it just scorching hot in here?" said Jade fanning herself.

"It's you baby. You're hot! You're sexy tonight!" said Beck putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Thanks Beck but I'm really hot and I need something to drink before I start to sweat." Jade got up to get something to drink.

A few tables over sat two girls. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette. Sarah was the blonde-headed girl. She was looking around until a cute boy caught her eye. "Hey you see that boy over there?" she pointed in the direction.

Brianna, the brunette, looked where her friend was pointing. "You mean the boy with the black hair?"

"Yeah. He's cute!" said Sarah smiling at her friend.

Brianna analyzed the boy for a moment. "Hmm he is cute!" she said looking back at Sarah in a slick way.

"Wanna go talk to him?" asked Sarah.

"You bet!" agreed Brianna licking her lips.

"Okay!" exclaimed Sarah.

Brianna looked at the boy for the last time until she finally decided to make a move. She got up from the table and walked over towards the boy.

Sarah stayed put to watch Brianna.

Brianna made her way to the table and sat where Jade was.

"Hey there handsome." said Brianna smiling at Beck.

Beck was facing his friends until Brianna started talking to him. He slowly turned his head and answered, "Hey."

Tori and her friends got quiet and looked at Brianna.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Beck." he replied.

"Beck? I'm Brianna. Hey both our names start with a B!" she said cheerfully.

"Right." he said dully.

Brianna looked at his hair. "You got sexy hair."

Beck blushed. "Uhh thanks." he said scratching his head.

"Hey I wouldn't talk to him if I was you. He has a girlfriend." warned Andre.

"So!" said Brianna nonchalantly.

Andre looked at his friends. "Did she hear a word I just said?"

"She did! She's just being a little witch." said Tori taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh okay." said Andre.

Brianna pretended she didn't hear Andre and continued flirting with Beck. "So Beck...why don't you and I go to the park one day."

Kat tapped Brianna on the shoulder.

Brianna looked at Kat.

"Umm he has a girlfriend." she said with a look of concern.

"I don't see her." said Brianna without looking at Kat.

"Look behind you." said Jade holding her drink.

Brianna turned around.

"Now you see her." said Jade taking a sip of it looking the girl straight in the eye.

Brianna stood up. "I don't see much."

"Oooo." said Tori and her friends.

Jade sat her drink down without losing eye contact.

"Oh you think I'm scared of you!" teased Brianna.

"You will be." concluded Jade folding her arms and keeping her strong eye contact.

The table giggled.

Brianna turned around and felt through Beck's hair.

The table gasped.

"Hey back off man!" said Beck pulling away from her embrace.

"Touch him again and see what I do!" said Jade furiously unfolding her arms and balling up her fists.

"Oh I'm so scared you're going to hit me!" she teased.

Some people giggled.

"As a matter of fact...I am!" Jade then slapped Brianna in the face.

The whole table said "Oooo!"

Brianna was caught off guard. She turned around and said, "You crazy witch!", then hit her back in the face and started pulling her hair.

Jade did the same. But she was more aggressive. She pulled and yanked the girl's hair and beat her head in. Jade wasn't the sissy type so she wasn't about to cry just because some girl was pulling her hair. Jade swung, punched and kicked until all her energy was gone.

All of a sudden, everything stopped and watched the girls fight. People stood up, stood on chairs, some video-taped it on their ipods. The entire Karaoke Dokie was up hooping and hollering over the fight.

"Whoop that trick! Whoop that trick!" shouted the entire Karaoke Dokie.

When the girls landed on the ground, two security guards came and broke the girls up. The two girls were sent to I.S.S for 3 days.


End file.
